


薄巧布朗尼

by Yukie0109



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109
Summary: 灵感来自群里聊天时突然想到的剧情（误）推测梗（teaser出来之后如果不对就改）+这个oneus kpop梗的图+吕焕雄官咖自拍。突如其来的灵感预警，无文笔无逻辑预警，流水账预警，与其说是篇小甜饼不如说就单纯脑洞记录。取名废，只是因为图里面蛙蛙公仔翠绿翠绿的，两个人氛围又甜甜的，于是有了这篇薄巧布朗尼Anyway希望食用愉快惯例bgm这次就选seventeen的这首falling for you吧
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 5





	薄巧布朗尼

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自群里聊天时突然想到的剧情（误）推测梗（teaser出来之后如果不对就改）+这个oneus kpop梗的图+吕焕雄官咖自拍。  
> 突如其来的灵感预警，无文笔无逻辑预警，流水账预警，与其说是篇小甜饼不如说就单纯脑洞记录。  
> 取名废，只是因为图里面蛙蛙公仔翠绿翠绿的，两个人氛围又甜甜的，于是有了这篇薄巧布朗尼  
> Anyway希望食用愉快  
> 惯例bgm这次就选seventeen的这首falling for you吧

金英助对吕焕雄来说就是一只毛发油光水滑的黑猫。为什么是黑猫呢？帅气，脾气好，粘人，反差萌。金英助颈侧或是鬓角常常会翘出来一小撮卷毛，像猫咪缠上手臂的毛绒绒的尾巴，吕焕雄总是忍不住借着'帮哥哥整理仪容仪表'的理由给猫咪顺顺毛顺便偷偷rua一下。

恋爱后的吕焕雄对金英助来说也完全变成了大型猫科动物幼崽 - 可爱，嗜睡，傲娇，小小一只，想抱。发脾气的吕焕雄像奶凶奶凶会咬人的小老虎，于是逗吕焕雄炸毛变成了金英助的新乐趣，总是喜欢惹到小老虎在自己手上咬出小小的牙印，只不过偶尔咬到出血也是蛮疼的。

虽然是很有趣没错，但有时候金英助实在不知道哪里惹到了自己家的小老虎崽，比如最近。

oneus结束了rtk之后就开始全力筹备新专辑，参与了全部作词的金英助pd nim和负责编舞的吕焕雄老师忙得不可开交。吕焕雄对待舞台超级认真是所有成员都知道的事。不管是对平时撒娇的哥哥还是自己宠爱的弟弟，练习的时候出错或者表演的时候失误的话，不等制作人或者理事开口吕焕雄老师就会先用严肃的眼神'杀死你'。

不知道是不是因为连着几天通宵窝在作曲室的关系，排练1 the K dance cover的时候金英助错了好几次舞线。'这样迷糊的话雄尼会生气吧？'正这么想着一个走神，金英助又错了。

-“对不…”

-“呀！金英助！” 

在跟舞蹈相关的事情上惹吕焕雄生气的就是这样，管你是哥还是男朋友。

-“真的对不起，我们再来一次吧，焕雄啊对不起”

因为自己的失误而耽误全团的进度连累其他弟弟们金英助愧疚得不行，晚上主动请客买了炸鸡和炒年糕还特意给生气的小老虎点了珍珠奶茶，只不过吕焕雄完全没有要原谅的样子。dance cover录制当天吕焕雄全程没分给过金英助一个眼神，本以为那个拍立得photo card代表消气了，结果吕焕雄对摄像机说是学建学的rap pose金英助就知道吕焕雄还在发脾气，不过这是情绪稍微好了一点的表现吧？

晚上回了宿舍在金英助软磨硬泡的攻势下孙东柱同意了换房间，美其名曰回归在即为团内和谐友爱做出贡献。在金英助睡了半宿地板又出精出力把吕焕雄服侍满意之后，终于让吕焕雄消气了。

次日的行程是拍摄新主打mv，拿到剧本金英助就傻了眼。角色设定凯尔特神话里的枪之骑士是很帅，但让他为了那种理由杀死吕焕雄？！尽管主观上不忍心，秉持着专业的职业素养金英助还是只NG了一次就完美地完成了拍摄。累了一天坐上保姆车，刚想拉吕焕雄坐自己旁边，吕焕雄直接拍掉了金英助伸过来的手径直走去坐了最后排。目睹全程的李抒澔摇了摇头在原本留给吕焕雄的位置坐下了。

-“抒澔啊…我又做错什么了/猫咪委屈(´._.｀)”

-“哥还真是不懂人心啊啧啧啧，pepe都看不下去了/pepe被动闭眼(ꌶ_ꌶ)”

-“呀…你就懂得我们建熙的心吗！你哪有资格讲我！建熙啊~上传了🌴照片，今晚就跟哥睡吧~”

'啪'

-“啊米安，换壳不小心掰裂了”

-“焕雄哥你没事吧？西柚尼是善良的弟弟，回去西柚尼把新买的手机壳送给哥一个吧~哥要上传认证照哦~”

接到了孙东柱“再乱讲话小心西柚让leedo哥宰了你哦~”的善意眼神，金英助只得老老实实委屈巴巴窝在座位里思考该如何哄好自家男友。“先点杯奶茶吧…“金英助心想，“一杯不够就再买一杯”。

回了宿舍，李建熙和孙东柱抢着去洗漱，李抒澔说最起码要领签到奖励打开了游戏界面，金建学默默地走去沙发另一侧拿出了哑铃。吕焕雄直接回了房间。

-“雄尼啊，我能进来吗？”意料之中的没有回答，金英助试着转了下把手发现门并没有锁。

-“雄尼啊…我点了奶茶给你…那个你要是不喝记得放冰箱”

-“…”

-“雄尼……我哪里惹你生气了…今天拍摄只拍了两条就过了…(ó_ò。)”

-“...”

-“(ó_ò。)”

-“金英助你居然拿长枪打我！！！我死了你还要跟李建熙一个房间睡觉？！”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“什么啊，两只猫科动物和tomoon吗？这哥真幼稚…”

（转场）

「tomoon们good morning 🐯」


End file.
